Cuando la nieve deja de caer
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Felicê Snow sabe muy bien que no será fácil rehacer su vida, ¿Que será de ella ahora que la Dinastía de Nieve a caído? ¿Cómo separar su verdadera esencia de lo que el mundo piensa de ella? Porque aun de que la nieve ha dejado de caer, el frio aún tiene presencia en ella. Regalo para Joy Hamato, en el intercambio "Un obsequio Real" del Foro El DIente deLeón.


**¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES!**

Atrasado

Esto es:

 **:: Cuando la nieve deja de Caer ::**

Regalo para **Joy Hamato** , hecho con mucho cariño, en el Intercambio del **Foro El Diente de León** , **"Un Obsequio Real".**

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _La mayoría de los personajes, lugares y eventos aquí mencionados, son propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _, la trama es idea de_ _ **Joy Hamato**_ _, y_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización. Las zonas del Capitolio, como**_ _ **Capitol Square, Eden Garden, Silent Alley y Snowflake Boulevard**_ _ **son**_ _ **creación de Elenear28.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Dejar de lado todo para iniciar una nueva vida, es algo que pocas personas logran. Felicê Snow lo sabe muy bien, ¿qué será de ella ahora que la Dinastía de Nieve a caído? ¿Cómo separar su verdadera esencia de lo que el mundo piensa de ella? Porque aun de que la nieve ha dejado de caer, el frio aún tiene presencia en ella._

 _Agradecimiento especial a **Elenear28** , por el beteo de ultima hora. La mejor esposa siempre xD_

* * *

 **I.**

 _ **Capitol Square. Mes Siete de la Era del Sinsajo**_

Las puertas se abren con el más leve de los susurros, pero estoy tan minuciosamente concentrada en ella que la escucho a la perfección, seguido del frufrú de la tela en sus pantalones y el taconeo de sus botas. Se aclara la garganta y me giro despacio.

— Señora Presidenta, muy buenos días— me inclino ligeramente en forma de saludo

— Señorita Snow — inclina levemente la cabeza en respuesta —. He venido para informarle acerca de su abuelo y los procedimientos a su persona.

Siento un nudo en la garganta en el momento en que mis oídos captan el desdén con que pronuncia la palabra "abuelo" y me obligo a tragarlo y mirarla a los ojos.

Alma Coin continua:

— Hoy por la tarde se realizará un juicio en su contra por los cargos de homicidio, atentado a la voluntad de las masas y terror público. El juicio se llevará a cabo en la Sala Este de la Mansión a las diecisiete horas y será televisado en toda la extensión de Panem, es obligatoria y necesaria su asistencia como miembro único de la familia del acusado —. La vieja arpía sonríe satisfecha cuando palidezco y trago con pesadez tras la mención de los cargos y la palabra "acusado", la cual retumba en mi cabeza, aun cuando Alma Coin continúa hablando —. Se le permitirá a usted, señorita Snow, una visita única al acusado, solo hasta el momento en el que el juicio haya finalizado, y antes de que se cumpla la condena dictada por el Parlamento de Panem.

» Aun y cuando usted, no significa amenaza alguna para el actual gobierno de Panem y sus representantes, será escoltada en la totalidad del día y la noche, por miembros de mi ejército, y deberá reportarse en todas y cada una de las actividades en los posteriores días. De igual forma se abstendrá de cualquier medio de comunicación externa, y requerirá de una solicitud firmada para dejar las instalaciones.

El peso de sus palabras cae como una de las enormes y frías montañas de Snowflake Boulevard sobre mí y soy prácticamente incapaz de sostenerlo sobre mi cabeza segundos después de que Alma deje mi habitación.

Las palabras que ha utilizado se marcan en mi cerebro a fuego, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta marearme. La luz incandescente del sol del medio día que atraviesa mi ventana es sofocante, desearía tener la libertad de correr a los jardines, pero hasta eso me han arrebatado. El sentimiento me sobrepasa, y el llanto abre su camino al exterior sin mi permiso.

Justo cuando el sol se esconde por el saliente rocoso que bordea el Capitolio, dos soldados llaman a mi puerta y me guían como si fuera una desconocida por la que, un año atrás, consideraba mi casa.

El salón donde deciden enjuiciar a mi abuelo es, irónicamente, una de sus salas favoritas, la misma donde solía asistir a mis clases de protocolo y etiqueta, que él mismo supervisaba.

Hoy parece distinto, hay una especie de atrio de madera ubicado en la pared frente a la enorme puerta de madera, a la izquierda del atrio, una silla simple, rodeada por una cerca pequeña de metal.

A los costados de la puerta y creando un pasillo hay una gran cantidad de sillas, a los costados se encuentran dos paneles, uno destinado para las cámaras, el otro panel tiene un letrero que dice "jurado".

Me sientan en la primera fila del lado derecho de la sala, justo en frente de la silla enjaulada.

Todos se ponen de pie, cuando el chirrido de la pesada puerta vuelve a hacerse presente.

Entran primero tres soldados, detrás y escoltado por un hombre en cada flanco, entra mi abuelo, con el traje impoluto y la cabeza en alto, orgulloso, poderoso, casi paso desapercibidas las esposas de metal que rodean sus manos, cerrando el cortejo, tres soldados más. Lo llevan a la cerca y sin perder la elegancia que lo caracteriza se apodera de la descachada silla.

Trato de poner atención a todos los sucesos del evento, pero me es imposible, la mirada de mi abuelo reclama completamente mi atención y soy incapaz de desviarla. Es fría y calculadora como antes, pero hay algo más que no logro discernir del todo, como si quisiera anticiparme algo.

Es demasiado tarde cuando logro entenderlo. Alma Coin toma posesión del atrio y con voz potente declara:

― Se condena a Coriolanus F. Snow, a la Ejecución Publica, en manos del Sinsajo, símbolo de la nueva era, por los delitos cometidos durante su pseudo gobierno por los últimos treinta años. La Ceremonia de Ejecución se realizará en dos días.

Mi boca se abre y un "¡no!" desesperado brota de ella. El aire me falta y las rodillas empiezan a fallarme, sin embargo, en el inmenso silencio que reina en la sala, el sutil carraspeo de una garganta llama mi atención.

Se encuentra impasible, quieto y hermoso, pero sus ojos, fríos y azules como el hielo, me gritan "guarda la compostura". Y lo entiendo, no podemos otorgarle a Alma Coin el placer de derrumbar lo único que queda de la dinastía Snow.

 **II.**

Los soldados me guían hasta la celda de mi abuelo, lo han confinado a sus propios aposentos, con el jardín de rosas adjunto.

Es ahí donde lo encuentro dos días después del juicio.

Aun así, la persona que veo no es la misma con respecto a la última vez que estuvimos en la misma habitación. Esta persona es apenas la cáscara de lo que solía ser, la sombra, denigrante y deplorable, del hombre que doblegó a todo un pueblo por casi treinta años.

Está cabizbajo, adorando un perfecto ejemplar de rosa blanca. Sobre sus rodillas, un pañuelo teñido de sangre.

― Abuelo ― digo en apenas un susurro, con la voz quebrada, y las piernas temblando, me acerco tres pasos

― Felicê, mi perfecta flor― dice con la voz rasposa, cerrando con un intenso ataque de tos, que hace salpicar unas mínimas gotas de roja sangre en la pulcritud de mi vestido blanco. Doy un respingo.

Me recompongo para limpiarle la sangre que escurre por la comisura de sus labios. Intenta hablar de nuevo, pero otro ataque se lo impide.

―Shh, no digas nada abuelo, Confía en mí, este no es el fin de los Snow― sé que es lo que quiere oír, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él, así que me obligo a creer mis palabras ―. Yo seré quien traiga de nuevo la gloria y grandeza que los Snow han traído a Panem.

Me tiende la rosa, el símbolo de la perfección, del poder y la grandeza. La miro detenidamente y distingo las manchas rojizas, arruinando la pulcritud y belleza de su color, de la misma forma en la que mi abuelo arruinó la grandeza del Capitolio.

 **III.**

La plaza está a rebosar de gente, principalmente rebeldes y guerrilleros de los distritos.

Estoy en uno de los balcones secundarios de la avenida de Desfiles. Alma Coin, junto a los Vencedores sobrevivientes están en el balcón principal, también están Plutarch Heavensbe y su sequito de traidores.

La muchedumbre estalla en ensordecedores gritos, cargados de ofensas y odio, cuando la marcha custodiada de mi abuelo inicia. Siento la cabeza pesada, y los ojos llorosos, el nudo en la garganta no me deja respirar.

Se ve cansado y ojeroso, y arrastra levemente los pies al andar, pero no ha agachado la cabeza para nada, así que yo tampoco.

Detrás de la custodia, y rodeada por tambores y gente de los distritos, aparece Katniss Everdeen, en su deslumbrante traje del Sinsajo, se acerca hasta el pedestal donde han sujetado a mi abuelo, y coloca un ejemplar tan perfecto como el que reposa sobre mi oreja, en la solapa de su traje negro, marcando el blanco perfecto de su tiro, justo sobre el corazón.

Los tambores retumban una vez más, el sinsajo tensa su arco y apunta, una única flecha sobre sus dedos.

― No mires, pequeña Snow ― dice una mujer sentada a mi lado.

Con el orgullo por delante, y la soberbia de mi nombre, me pongo de pie.

El Sinsajo y mi abuelo intercambian intensas miradas, él sonríe, ella tensa el arco. Intento no parpadear y contengo la respiración.

Katniss dispara la flecha, pero ha cambiado la dirección de la misma a último momento, la flecha vuela por encima de mi cabeza, y segundos más tarde, veo caer el cuerpo inerte de Alma Coin.

El caos estalla, los gritos se elevan y quiero cubrirme los oídos con las manos, la mujer que me ha dicho que no mirase, me toma de los hombros y me tira hacia el suelo cuando disparos y descargas eléctricas empiezan a resonar.

Parece eterno el tiempo que permanezco oculta por el cuerpo de la mujer, a quien me permito mirar realmente, tiene unos grandes ojos color violeta que hacen juego con el cabello, su piel parece de porcelana y sus labios están pintados de un rosa fuerte, la reconozco como Anodine Mallarte, una de las muchas institutrices que se encargaban de mi cuidado.

Cuando el caos se disuelve, solo soy capaz de mirar, detenidamente, el cuerpo en un charco de sangre oscura, de lo que fue el hombre más poderoso del país.

 **IV.**

El lugar está completamente vacío.

El viento que anuncia la llegada del invierno aúlla entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles.

No hay ceremonias, ni palabras de aliento, no hay oraciones ni protocolo.

Solo estamos yo y un ataúd. La madera es suave al tacto, de un café muy oscuro, no tiene ornamentos de oro y plata. Es solo una caja de madera con el emblema de Panem tallado en ella.

Parece irónico, que el lugar donde descanse, sea el mismo que él le otorgó a tantos niños en el pasado. Según Paylor, no pueden permitirse gastos innecesarios, por lo que le dieron a cada persona que lo solicitó, un ataúd del depósito de la morgue en el centro de entrenamiento, así que, como actual ciudadana del Capitolio, tuve que solicitar una, pues de los Snow, solo tengo el apellido.

El Gobierno se ha encargado de eso. La mansión Presidencial, ahora llamada Casa de Gobierno, es un enorme laberinto de distintas "organizaciones". Todas las habitaciones del cuarto piso, se convirtieron en salas de juicio, las del tercero, en oficinas departamentales, una por cada distrito y el Capitolio. El segundo piso, es la Sede Central de gobierno, allí se encuentran las oficinas presidenciales, una sala de conferencias, el departamento de Seguridad y Armas, Tecnología y Comunicaciones, Transporte y Economía.

La planta baja, con sus remaches de oro pulido y mármol, fue convertida en un enorme monumento post mortem; alrededor de la fuente, colocaron doce columnas triunfales, una por cada distrito, encabezadas por el nombre de algún vencedor caído, y secundada por la lista de los guerreros revolucionarios

Hay vitrinas de cristal repartidas por toda la sala, donde se puede observar la biografía de cada uno de los vencedores, y un video cronológico de la historia de Panem.

En una esquina, muy lejos de los héroes, se encuentra un desabrido libro de papel y cuero, con la historia de vida de Coriolanus F. Snow, segundo y último presidente de la Nación de Panem.

Permanecer por más de cinco minutos en aquella sala me produce arcadas. Han desplazado como vil zapato usado al hombre que le otorgo la gloria y magnificencia a sus héroes, quien impulsó el sacrificio y entrega de sus mártires y caídos, el causante de que hoy, sean el pueblo que con tanto orgullo proclaman ser.

Con las nuevas reformas en la Casa de Gobierno, no hay cabida para la descendencia del hombre más odiado por el país. En el mes Once, cuando el invierno cae sobre Panem, soy trasladada a Eden Garden, donde la Congregación Religiosa, encargada de dar refugio temporal o permanente a individuos que fueron desalojados durante la revolución, me acoge.

Miro la etiqueta prendida de mi vestido al bajar de la embarcación y las arcadas regresan:

 _Felicê Eileen Snow, Refugiada._

 **V.**

 _ **Eden Garden. Año Dos de la Era del Sinsajo.**_

Eden Garden es un mundo totalmente alejado de Capitol Square, el aire que se respira es distinto, menos denso.

La gente te saluda en las calles, los niños te regalan dulces y te invitan a jugar. Nunca falta la señora amable que te da una sonrisa cálida…

Y no puedo evitar pensar en que son uno grandes hipócritas.

Dos años no es suficiente para que el país se olvide de las "atrocidades" que hizo mi familia, sé que detrás de sus sonrisas cálidas y sus buenos días amables, aún existe el resentimiento, el odio por la sangre que corre por mis venas.

No es tan notable como en los rostros de los habitantes de los distritos, que desean fuertemente que pague con mi vida por el pecado de mi abuelo. Porque yo no sufrí el hambre y la necesidad que ellos. Pero se equivocan.

Se equivocan infinitamente. Puede que en un pasado no lo haya sabido, puede que ni siquiera me interesara, o me planteara lo que era no contar con un buen plato de comida, ropa limpia y nueva, incluso, una cama donde dormir.

Sin embargo, ahora lo sé. Ser refugiada no es cosa fácil, sobre todo, cuando cargas con el apellido de quien tanto mal hizo.

Una de mis institutrices decía "Tienes que vivirlo, para aprenderlo", y aquí estoy, sentada en una mesa de metal, comiendo una insípida mezcla de papas y arroz, y puedo vislumbrar un poco de la vida que esta gente que me rodea sufrió. Y me siento mal por ello.

En ocasiones siento verdadera vergüenza por la vida a la que los obligamos a vivir, y me recrimino por no intentar al menos ayudar en algo. En esos días, valoro mucho la idea de cambiarme el nombre. Pero siempre sucede algo, un gesto, una palabra, que me hace cambiar de opinión.

Una noche en especial, a principios del mes Ocho, mientras ingresaba en los comedores del edificio, alguien dijo:

― ¡Aquí viene! ¡La perfecta Rosa Blanca! El legado de Nieve, la maldita hija de puta Snow. ― No era la primera vez que sucedía, desde el día de mi llegada, una larga lista de humillaciones e insultos colgaba de mi espalda. Levanté el rostro y cuadré los hombros, mientras los insultos continuaban. Hice mi camino a la última mesa, mientras, con cada paso, recibía golpes de comida, escupitajos y demás.

― ¡Basta ya! ― una voz, potente y aguda, se levantó por sobre los insultos. El dueño era un chico, tal vez unos dos años mayor que yo, que en segundos se posicionó como escudo humano, impidiendo la trayectoria de un nuevo proyectil de comida. ― Ella es uno más de nosotros, ha sufrido la decadencia de la guerra de la misma forma que todos ustedes, ya es momento de dejar las ofensas atrás. ¡Han pasado dos años!

― ¿Y tú quién eres para defenderla? ¿Acaso has vivido tan cómodamente como ella? ― una nueva voz, esta vez de mujer, le respondió.

― Soy Caleb Ackerman, del distrito Once ― contestó, con la cabeza en alto, la voz firme y el cuerpo rígido― perdí a dos de mis cinco hermanos en los Juegos, mi padre murió en manos de agentes de la paz, mi madre, de anemia porque no teníamos lo suficiente para comer, cuando el Sinsajo surgió, mis hermanos y yo nos unimos a ella, perdí a ambos en el camino hacia el Capitolio, y, si yo hoy puedo perdonarla, me temo que ustedes también podrán.

Las miradas de la gente pesaban todas sobre mí, y sobre Caleb, herida por la situación, y con el fuego ardiente de la ira corriendo por mis venas, con el orgullo del apellido Snow, levanté la voz:

― Yo soy Felicê Snow, y no necesito ni el perdón, ni la protección de nadie; si vivieron lo que vivieron, merecido se lo tenían, los Snow preservamos la paz que los Días Oscuros nos arrebataron, se les otorgó a ustedes, a los distritos, el castigo merecido por su imprudencia, por su osadía de retar a quien todo les daba, no se asombren, cuando el destino nos devuelva la gloria, cuando la ponga en mis manos, entonces sabrán que Coriolanus F. Snow, fue solo un principiante.

» La nieve caerá con el ímpetu del más crudo de los inviernos, un infierno de hielo que doblegara sus almas, y pagarán con la sangre de sus hijos, aquel día en que ofendieron a la última de los Snow.

Salí de los comedores, sin mirar atrás, pero sintiendo como el peso de mis palabras colaba lentamente en sus cerebros y sus corazones.

Horas más tarde, en la oscura soledad de mi habitación, no puedo evitar imaginarme, el rostro satisfecho y orgulloso de mi abuelo. Sé que donde sea que se encuentre, está pensando en que ganó, que logró convertirme en la misma escoria que solía ser…

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, me doblo sobre el escusado y devuelvo el estómago completamente vacío.

 **VI.**

 _ **Eden Garden. Año Tres de la Era del Sinsajo.**_

 _«Cuando el destino nos devuelva la gloria, cuando la ponga en mis manos_ _,_ _pagarán con la sangre de sus hijos»_

Despierto agitada y sudorosa, con mis palabras retumbando en mi cabeza, el recuerdo de ese día me persigue hasta en los sueños.

Una mano, grande y de piel morena, con las uñas carcomidas, cubre la mía, blanca y temblorosa.

― ¿De nuevo la pesadilla? ― su voz suena con el tono de quien se despierta a las tres de la mañana.

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de vocalizar, un apretón de manos y sé que no puede verme, debe tener los ojos cerrados ― Si, la misma de siempre, me está matando, siempre allí, en el mismo lugar, acechando, esperando el momento justo para salir ― empiezo a sollozar, y siento entonces sus brazos rodearme.

― Hey, tranquila, lo hecho, hecho está ¿vale? Recuerda, muerto y enterrado, hay más luz en ti que lo que dejas ver, déjala salir. El país está sanando, permítete sanar igual.

Caleb se ha convertido en un pilar importante para mí. Tras meses de luchar con el odio y la venganza, pude al fin encontrar quien era en realidad, con su ayuda, descubrí que esos sentimientos no eran propios, eran la reflexión de años de estricta educación, de años de falsa admiración y amor por mi abuelo.

Pronto, dejé surgir a la verdadera Felicê, aquella que era capaz de encontrar esperanza en la más mínima de las acciones, quien soñaba con encaminar una nueva generación, con nuevos valores y perspectivas.

Se convirtió en mi compañero, amigo, confidente y protector, porque sí, esta nueva yo, más que necesitar, quería sentirse protegida.

Él era lo que nunca creí tener, ni merecer, quien jamás imaginé, y el que supo entrar en mí, aun cuando peleaba día tras día para evitarlo.

 **VII.**

 _ **Eden Garden. Año Seis de la Era del Sinsajo.**_

― ¿Estas emocionada?

― Es solo un viaje, Caleb

― No, no es solo un viaje Eileen, es el viaje… ― Lo miro con toda la frialdad que soy capaz de proyectar, y él hace como que se asusta.

Estamos en el muelle principal de Eden Garden, esperando la próxima góndola que nos llevará a Venice Avenue.

Pensé en hacer este viaje, desde hace mucho tiempo, pues a pesar de que han pasado ya seis años de la guerra, la Congregación no ha dejado de recibir refugiados. Muchos hemos tomado la decisión de salir de allí, ellos se encargaron de darnos una nueva vida, un trabajo semi permanente y un hogar temporal, ahora nosotros se lo retribuimos, otorgándole nuestro espacio a alguien que lo necesita más.

Ahorré casi la totalidad de mi sueldo por más de dos años, y cuando obtuve lo suficiente, me contacté con Anodine Mallarte, quien había instalado una pequeña escuela en la reformada zona de Silent Alley, y necesitaba algo de personal, así que me ofreció un puesto permanente de profesora en los grados inferiores.

La góndola llega por fin, y con la impaciencia de un pequeño en navidad, Caleb sube a la embarcación y me tiende la mano, para ayudarme a subir.

― Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra primera parada? ― pregunta cuando logro acomodarme en el pequeño asiento

― Vanice Avenue ― contesto con una sonrisa, mientras sujeto firmemente su mano.

― Venice, háblame un poco de ella ― me recuesto en su hombro y me sumerjo en una detallada descripción de la zona, imaginando cada una de sus reacciones, con el paso progresivo de las aguas, en nuestro camino a una nueva vida.

 **VIII.**

 _ **Silent Alley. Año Quince de la Era del Sinsajo.**_

La tela del vestido parece reflejar la trémula luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana de la habitación.

Me permito observar mi reflejo en el espejo, imaginando que esto sucede en otras circunstancias, en otro mundo.

Mi madre entraría llorando por la puerta, y lloraría aún más al verme en el vestido que ella habría escogido para mí. Me tendería la joya familiar y me acompañaría hasta el pasillo, donde mi padre estaría esperándome, para llevarme hasta el altar, donde me entregaría a Caleb, posiblemente mi hermana estaría junto a mí, para sostenerme el ramo, la madre de Caleb me sonreiría desde la primera fila. El abuelo nos casaría, la recepción sería una hermosa comida familiar, llena de risas y bromas.

― Estas preciosa, Felicê ― la delicada voz de Anodine me saca de mi ensoñación ―. Oh, pequeña Snow, no llores ― dice con sentimentalismo al ver mis ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas ―. Sé que esto sería mejor con toda tu familia aquí, y que no puedo decir nada para consolarte, pero hoy es tu día, te mereces este momento…

Un dúo de cuerdas empieza a sonar fuera, y lo reconozco como mi señal de salida, Anodine me tiende un minúsculo pañuelo azul, para secarme las pequeñas lagrimas que han salido de mis ojos.

Es ella quien me acompaña, tomada de la mano, hasta donde Caleb, en un ajustado traje color crema, me espera.

El Delegado de Silent Alley, es quien oficia la pequeña ceremonia.

― Ahora, los novios harán sus promesas.

Caleb toma mis manos entre las suyas, y las besa antes de hablar:

―Yo, Caleb Patrick Ackerman, te prometo a ti Felicê Eileen Snow, luchar sin descanso cuando las penas nublen tus días, protegerte y cuidarte cuando lo necesites, entregarte mi alma si así lo requirieras y amarte más con cada nuevo rayo de sol que atraviese el cielo.

Cuando mi turno llega, las lágrimas han empezado a desbordarse por mis ojos.

― Yo, Felicê Eileen Snow, prometo cuidar este amor que hoy me entregas, ser tu fiel compañera y amiga, ser tu luz y calma en los días tormentosos y el sol y la brisa mañanera en tus mejores días. Te entrego hoy a ti Caleb Patrick Ackerman, mi alma, corazón y vida, con fe y amor ciega.

― Ahora, por el poder que me confiere el nuevo Gobierno de Panem, declaro a Caleb y Felicê, Marido y Mujer; que lo que se une hoy, no se separe mañana.

Mi ahora esposo, con la impaciencia que lo caracteriza, me toma en sus brazos y me besa despacio, impregnando todo el amor que contiene su noble corazón.

Con ese beso dejo ir toda la historia que el apellido Snow pueda albergar, el país ha dejado de sufrir, el dolor se ha evaporado como agua en la hierba a la luz del sol, la nieve ha dejado de caer por fin, y una nueva era de días soleados empieza.

 **FIN.**


End file.
